


record rattlin'

by guesso



Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Stangst, college days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesso/pseuds/guesso
Summary: Stan is good at dancing - he goofs off and dances around by himself, and he shows us a bit of what he can do with Carla. I’m willing to bet the boy has always loved to dance, and did a lot of learning and making stuff up on his own, but I’d bet he figured out the partner dancing thing with Ford.
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket/Ford Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Gravity Falls drabbles and snippets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	record rattlin'

Playing records in their room, or the living room, or going down to the pier on Friday nights or weekends when drifters come through and play live. They both get good; they have their own routines, none of it planned or talked about specifically, they just feel it, get into the groove, know where they’re leading one another -- because like with anything else they share, they have a dynamic, they go back and forth. Stan leads more often, but Ford can when he really wants. It’s not something they ever really discuss; they don’t really need to. It’s like the beach, always back to the beach, how warm and bright and moving. As Stan dances more with Carla, he does so less with Ford, and they don’t talk about that either, and Stan knows something’s up. They’re drifting anyways, they’re kind of tense sometimes, it must be because it’s close to graduation, right? Ford’s just worried about stuff, like always, the nerd.

Fidds had found a busted up record player near a dumpster outside of one of the dorms, and feelin' bad for the poor thing, brought it home an' fixed it up. He’d had some records that he’d brought with him, but couldn’t take the whole record player itself from the family, so he hadn’t gotten a chance to play them in a while. He’s dancin' and singin' and havin' fun just livin' and Ford comes back from class, lookin' at him, shakin' his head, laughing as he enters, trying to yell over the music that he could hear it all the way down on the sidewalk, but that don’t matter to Fidds none. He pulls Ford into the energy with a swing and a bit of flourish and is surprised that Ford doesn’t miss a beat - he just keeps it goin'. And they go somewhere else, the two of them, on that rug, in that crappy dorm, with the neighbors yellin' that don’t really matter none, and they’re just livin' and they’re bright. Record rattlin', static, out of breath, Fidds asks where’d he learn to dance like that, why’d he been keepin' all that energy inside, and Ford just kinda goes grey, and with a small, sad smile, he just looks out the window. Dusk is trickling in, and that hazy shine is dimming, going, gone.


End file.
